Mine!
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Quite frankly, Sasuke Uchiha does not share. Ever. Especially when it comes to a certain white eyed bluenette. So when he thinks Naruto asked her out for a date, of course he's going to be outraged. 'If you ever even as so talk to my Hinata again, I'll slit your throat in your sleep. Enjoy your date.'


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Enjoy :) Huge plot twist coming up.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement.

The man was furious.

He angrily continued to hit the innocent, training tree. The 21 year old had been at it for the past hour.

*FLASHBACK*

Sasuke had hid his chakra signature hidden as he discreetly followed Hinata around Konoha, (Ninja Style of course). He was trying to gather up enough courage to finally ask Hinata out on a date. Hinata headed to the training fields when much to Sasuke's dismay, a blonde headed Hokage called out. Sasuke rolled his eyes out of jealousy and quickly jumped into a tree.

"Hinata! I knew you'd be here! Always training so hard.. I admire that."

Hinata nodded and smiled at her former object of affections.

"What can I do for you, Naruto-kun?"

An anime vein popped up on Sasuke's forehead.

She never called him by his name! It was always 'Uchiha-san' for Sasuke but for Naruto, nooooOOOOO. It wasn't fair.

Not that he was jealous over a simple name basis.

Oh wait. Scratch that.

He was.

"Um.. Well.. It's kind of hard to say.. But.. Even for me, the almighty Hokage."

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as Naruto looked left and right and left again. Naruto covered his mouth and leaned into Hinata's ear whispering some incoherent words.

Sasuke was tempted to reach into his pouch and take out his lucky kunai.

But then again, he was pretty sure the punishment for leaving the Hokage in a near-death experienced coma would be heavy.

He stared at Hinata's facial expression, wondering what Naruto said that surprised her so much.

"A DATE?!"

A WHAT?!

Despite all those years of being a shinobi, and being Anbu Captain, he almost fell out of the tree.

Naruto happily nodded his head.

"So what do you say?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay, be at Ichiraku's at 8 o'clock. I have to get back before that old hag notices I left. Besides, I think Neji's around here. I feel a murderous glare coming from somewhere."

He was right.

For once.

Sasuke was glaring daggers into his head and mentally stabbing his kunai into his best friend and number one rival's chest.

How lovely.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

Blonde haired, whiskered face white eyed children named after different types of ramen roaming the streets of Konoha?!

Just the thought of where this one date could lead to pissed Sasuke off beyond belief.

"Stupid Naruto.. Who does he think he is? She's too good for him... She needs someone better. Someone like m-", he mumbled under his panting breath .

"Uchiha-san?"

A soft, melodic voice interrupted his how-he-deals-with-problems. He swiftly turned around.

Black met white.

He stared at her as she repeated his actions.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Naruto?" He said with disgust dripping from his words.

Hinata shyly shook her head and walked up to Sasuke as he took a step back. He knew if she got within reach, he would hold her for the rest of the day to prevent the disastrous date from occurring.

She stepped forward.

He stepped back.

"What's w-wrong?", she said with knitted eyebrows.

He shook his head and looked away.

"It's like not like you care." He coldly snapped at her.

"Who said I don't care about you?" She retorted back, trying to take a stand for herself.

A faint blush appeared on his face but it was quickly hidden as he looked away once again.

"Tch..." His blush quickly deepened as he felt soft hands caress his own, "W-what are you doing?"

Hinata giggled at Sasuke's embarrassed face, as blue chakra covered her hands.

"I'm healing you. Your knuckles were bleeding."

And she wanted to hold his hand.

Not that she'd ever tell anyone.

She quickly healed him and much to their dismay, let go of his hand. She sat down on the ground in front of the beaten up tree and patted the ground next to her.

Sasuke embarrassingly rolled his eyes and obediently sat down.

"S-so.. What made you so upset you basically tore this tree to shreds, Uchiha-San?"

Sasuke scoffed, anger boiling within him, the words just dripped out from his lips.

"The girl I'm in love with is going on a date tonight with the guy she's in love with."

Sasuke quickly covered his mouth as Hinata looked away, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Huh?

Hinata quickly stood up, and dusted herself off. She avoided eye contact with Sasuke as she turned around.

"Oh... I see. Well, I have to go now. Bye Sasuke."

Hinata quickly ran back to town with tears streaming down her face. She quickly opened the door to the Yamanaka flower shop and slammed the door. She quickly turned the 'open' sign to the 'closed' side.

"INO!"

Sasuke wanted to punch himself.

He had just confessed to Hinata knowing that she would reject him since she did have Naruto now.

What else did he expect?

Aw great.

This was not Sasuke's week.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha, sulking. He reached Ichiraku's Ramen shop when he heard a certain bluenette's soft laughter mix with his long time rival's.

He quickly lifted up the red curtains and angrily speed walked to the table they were sitting at. He slammed his hands onto the table as Hinata stared wide eyed at him.

"Do you really want your kids to be named after Ramen?!"

"W-what?"

"Hey! I think that's a wonderful idea. Ramen has beautiful names, okay Teme?!"

"But do you, Hinata? Come on-"

"Sasuke, you can't stop this date from happening. I w-won't let you. I know I'm being selfish but..."

"What's wrong with being named after Ramen? I was named after a ramen topping and I came out just fine!"

"Shut up, Naruto! I'm not going to let you take the girl I've been in love with since I was 16."

"I thought you were gay!"

"Why the hell would you think that?!"

"Remember when we were 12, and we accidentally kissed.. I'm pretty sure I felt some tongue there."

His head quickly snapped to Hinata, "Is that why you won't go out with me? Because you think I'm gay?!"

Hinata shook her head, "Y-you never asked!"

"So.. Are you gay or not?

Ino confusingly walked to the table, "What's with all the yelling? I could hear you all the way from the bathroom."

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, "Ino, shut up! Noone cares about your problems!"

"Hey Teme! I care about her problems!"

"See Hinata?! He's not going to be a good boyfriend to you. Nevertheless husband."

"Sasuke, what are you blabbing about?"

"Naruto and Hinata are in love and they're on a date and I'm trying to prevent her from making a disastrous mistake."

"Hinata! You're still in love with Naruto? You told me you were in love with Sasuke!"

"I am! That's why I'm here, trying to make sure your date with Naruto goes well!"

"Can I get another bowl or what?"

"This is a date?"

"Naruto asked me to hang out with you guys then leave in the beginning to make it a date between you two. Sasuke said he was in love with you!"

"Teme, you better stay away from my girl! She's mine!"

"It was a misunderstanding! You better stay away from mine! You don't deserve Hinata!"

"I am so confused..."

"Two dumb two are obviously made for eachother. Naruto just take your girl and go!"

"You leave! This is my turf."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Alright."

"Great!"

Sasuke interlaced their fingers together and he took Hinata out of the murmuring ramen shop.

"Stupid Dobe..No good taste in girls."

Hinata giggled and bit her lip as she saw Sasuke blush.

She stopped walking and he stopped too, although avoiding eye contact.

"Sasuke.. Did we j-just confess to eachother indirectly?"

Sasuke blushed and shyly nodded. Hinata seeing this giggled until her light laughter was cut off by a pair of lips pressing onto hers. She widened her eyes but quickly melted into the kiss and closed her eyes.

He pulled away and gave her a rare, sincere smile.

"I'll be right back. I have to tell Naruto something.."

Hinata nodded, touching her swollen lips with her fingertips. Sasuke re-entered the ramen shop, and happily strolled to Naruto's table again. He whispered some words into the hokage's ear and then he strolled out of the ramen shop, happily whistling.

Naruto gulped with eyes widened.

Ino tilted her head to the left, "What'd he say?"

'If you ever even as so talk to my Hinata again, I'll slit your throat in your sleep. Enjoy your date.'

And the moral of this story is well...

Don't touch Sasuke's girl.

Unless you want your throat slit.

In your sleep.


End file.
